Cry of the Blood Moon
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: For ages there have been packs and covens forming throughout the Five Nations. However, one of the lead vampires has his eyes set on Konoha. On the eve of the blood moon will be when twin flames cross to forge a new path between sun and moon. Will this prince manage to ascertain his aspirations or smolder to ashes?
1. Crescent

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. I know that I do need to work on updates and all, but I'll get around to them eventually. This is one of my ideas that wants to see the light of day. Besides, I figure it might be fun to do something more in my wheelhouse from time to time. _**

**_Abraxus, Sekito, Izailius, and Seishi are my OC's that will be used in this story. They are the main four voices in my head. So, the four I listed are owned by me including any others I decide to involve. I don't allow others to use my OC's unless they are close to me and trustworthy of portraying them well. _**

**_I hope you all will enjoy this. It's an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments. Remember that everyone writes the characters differently. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Warnings: There will be mature themes in this. That will include blood, death, eventual smut, same sex relationships, and so on. I usually don't use these, but I'm starting to just in case my stories aren't someone's cup of tea. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Cry of the Blood Moon **

**Chapter 1: Crescent **

**_Legends are spoken in the temples, but they are also written down in scriptures. This is merely one tale where there's no telling what will happen next. Some moments might be unpredictable while others may not. It's up to whoever decides to venture onto this path to make the hard choices. Besides, the world is not just black and white. Difficult decisions must be chosen to see the bigger picture. Only time will tell how these individuals of royal blood will carry the torch. _**

**_()_**

For centuries there have been a wide variety of creatures in this world. There's no limit to the range of the diversity here. Thee is chakra, but it's something more arcane than it; especially in individuals that have been around for an interminable amount of time. There are packs, flocks, covens, etc. that are in a scatter with their positioning throughout the Five Nations. Instead of growing up inside of Konoha has the Uchiha clan dwelling far below the surface level. The vampiric kin need to dwell in dark places. The sunlight is their mortal enemy unfortunately. All in this coven and others use a stone attached to a necklace around the throat to keep themselves from dying in the light. Without this specific stone any of them might turn to ashes within an hour or so in direct path of the blistering light. The Uchiha's are a proud clan, seeming to be impenetrable no matter how hard anyone tries to break through their armor. During today, has the princes waking up. The two sons of King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto have retainers that serve to protect, guide, and teach the two throughout their lives. Itachi, the older of the two at twenty-seven years physically, has a blue haired and skinned man as his retainer. It's spoken that this one by the name of Kisame used to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His great sword that remains in bandages can be seen usually on its sheath on his back. Sasuke, the younger of the two at twenty years of age, has a man by the name of Abraxus as his retainer. It's about time for the retainers to wake up the slumbering leeches due to how it's a quarter past dusk.

Walking down the halls, Abraxus thinks to himself, knowing that things are about to get quite interesting. He has skeletal pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and amber eyes. What he wears is a pair of pristine black robes with gold and ruby trim. On his feet are a pair of leather boots, not particularly liking the commonplace zori that the clan along with others outside of it tend to use. Physically he's about the age of twenty-five while in actuality he's far older than it. Being of a demonic race, he does have certain traits that he keeps underneath his glamor. The description above is what majority see unless they have the third eye and/or true sight. Around his neck, Abraxus has a velvet scarf that he fancies. Approaching the right room, he goes into the door, taking a step or two to stand beside Sasuke's bed. Reaching over, he nudges him with the heel of one of his boots.

Groaning in annoyance, Sasuke rolls onto his side, making Abraxus sigh, "You need to rise and shine, little princeling. It's quarter past dusk. Your father will not be pleased if you are late."

"For what?" This seems to perk his interest, having Sasuke pull himself up into a sitting position, eyeing his retainer curiously.

Holding a small smirk at this, he continues on, "Your father wishes to see you and itachi. Apparently he has something important to assign you both."

"I see," frowns Sasuke, hoping this doesn't mean they're in some sort of trouble.

"One of the servants have drawn a bath for you. I advise you wash up and change into some fresh clothes before I take you to see his majesty," says Abraxus in his velvet smooth voice, readjusting his scarf, using it for more than just a simple accessory.

"Very well then," getting up out of bed, Sasuke glides over to the bathroom, closing the door after going past, seeing to washing himself up before drying off about fifteen minutes later.

When he's done, he comes back into the bedroom. Abraxus has gone out to wait outside the door for when he's ready. Paying no mind to it, Sasuke goes about his business. Letting the towel drop to his feet, he goes to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. Deciding on a pair of cargo leggings, a short-sleeved tunic, and a pair of zori. On his belt that he has on is where he usually keeps his pouch attached. On one hip is where his sheath containing his katana remains. The pouch contains items such as his wallet, scrolls, and the list goes on. Combing his hair with a few of his fingers, he feels presentable enough. Giving a slight nod, he heads out into the hallway. Casting a sideways look at Abraxus, he gives a motion to lead the way. Without fault, he does so, leading him the quickest way rather than the usual way others might go. It takes about five minutes to reach there, opening the door for Sasuke to go inside. What? Abraxus is a gentleman at heart even though he can be an asshole sometimes. He does have a good amount of class about him though. Walking in after his charge, Abraxus goes to lean against one of the walls, keeping his gaze on the prince, knowing they are more than safe in the coven's walls here. It seems that Itachi is already here in tow with Kisame. Oddly enough, their father nor mother seems to be here yet. It's a peculiar moment indeed. Caught in the web of uncertainty, the quartette seem to be on edge. Well, at least three of them that is. Abraxus seems to be at ease.

"What's keeping him?" Muses Itachi aloud, breaking the tense silence amongst them.

"I don't know," shrugs Sasuke.

A few more moments come to pass. It takes a little longer after that before Fugaku shows up. Itachi and Sasuke sit up a little straighter while their retainers stand on adjacent walls near to their charges. Kisame and Abraxus also give bows to the king, making sure to show the utmost respect. Fugaku gives a slight nod, going to his seat before settling himself down. When he finishes, he turns his attention to his two children.

"I'm sure you both are confused why I want to summon you here so early," says their father.

"Yes," Itachi and Sasuke agree.

"Well, there's an assignment I wish to give you two. It's one that will prove to me who deserves to still be a part of this clan," says Fugaku, letting it sink in before he goes any further with the explanation. "If you fail then you can never return here. You will immediately be disowned."

"If we succeed?" Prompts Sasuke for an answer.

"Then you truly belong here amongst us," replies Fugaku with a cold smile.

"What's the assignment?" Asks Itachi calmly.

"Both of you must ascertain yourselves your true mate. Aside from that….you must conquer and claim one of the hidden villages."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Konoha, is where a wide variety of creatures live. Majority of the clans have a compound to use for their homes. The jinchurriki that lives in this village is Naruto, container of the crown kitsune princess herself. Waking up one morning, he gets out of bed before stretching, getting the stiffness out. Usually Kurama can be seen in her humanoid form outside of her cell, but when she wants to she returns back to it or more precisely her dimension. The seal that keeps the two from setting one free and the other perishing is a complex one. It takes unleashing all nine tails to allow Kurama any sort of real freedom. Sure, she can go wherever, but it has a limit to it with her teether being Naruto. It's not all that bad though. At least she's been able to give him special training to further along his progress of becoming a stronger kitsune himself. In the Namikaze compound here, he lives with his mother and father. Kushina is a kitsune too while Minato is a neko.

Going over to his dresser, Naruto pulls out a set of clothes for the day before going to wash up. Today, he'll be starting on a new mission with Team Seven. The team itself comprises of him, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Of course Kurama is with him at all times. She's sort of like his retainer though it might be thought the other way around. Kurama does have one herself though Sekito likes to watch from behind the scenes rather than being in the picture even though he does remain close by in case anything might happen. Of course she does feel that it's her duty to protect Naruto from any demonic forces that might prove him harm. When it concerns other enemies puts it up to the test of Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, to deal with. After finishing up in the bathroom, Naruto goes to change into the clothes he picked out. It consists of a dark purple formal kimono. Underneath he has a pair of black boxers. On his feet are a pair of zori. Around his waist he has a belt where his pouch containing his wallet and other items can be found. Also, he has a sheath in its holster on one side. Kurama has been trying to teach him in the art of swordplay. At the moment, he just has a tanto. There's still quite a bit of progress to go through until he can graduate to a katana. When he finishes up dressing himself, he looks at the mirror to give a nod, thinking he's presentable enough. Snorting lightly, Kurama finds it amusing what meanderings other people tend to do.

"Are you finally ready?" Asks the red haired woman of about twenty-four years old physically though is far older than she seems on the surface.

"Yep," chips the nineteen-year-old blonde, feeling at ease with everything, deciding to be hopeful about the outcome of the mission.

"Well?" Scowls Kurama at seeing him hesitate. "Don't keep your teammates waiting."

"They probably are still waiting on Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei to arrive," shrugs Naruto though does admit she has a point.

"Get a move on then," sighs Kurama, thinking her host sometimes doesn't take in all of the possible outcomes to things.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," holding up his hands in surrender, Naruto exits out of the window, knowing his parents already are informed about the mission he has to go on, not thinking that he needs any breakfast right away even though his stomach growls at him in protest.

"You'll feed your gullet later. We have more important matters to see to," rolling her eyes at him, Kurama follows after him to exit out onto the streets after making their way down the side of the building.

It takes a while until the duo arrive at the meeting spot. Glancing around, Kurama and Naruto notice that it seems just Sai is present here. Confusion is is the initial feeing the blonde haired man has before putting two and two together. Most likely Sakura is having a quick meeting with her girlfriend. As to where Kakashi and Yamato are is a mystery. There's no telling what path of life has taken them down this time.

"Any idea where the others are?" Naruto asks the raven haired male.

"Nope," shrugs Sai. "At least you two show up on time."

"Heh, thanks," grinning, Naruto feels pleased to receive some sort of praise from Sai of all people.

"Um, ok then," Sai doesn't know what to make of this.

"Don't worry about him…. Let's just wait for the others to get here."

()()()()()()

Before heading to the meeting spot, Sakura wants to meet up with Hinata. The two have been dating for several years by now. The two are between the ages of nineteen and early twenties. They are of different races though. While Hinata is an elven heiress has Sakura being of merfolk descent. Her parents died a few months after her birth although Tsunade was kind enough to adopt her. The slug princess has been able to raise Sakura to become the strong, intelligent, and resourceful woman she is today. Some even say that Sakura is the successor of the greatest medic which is her own mother in the entire Five Nations. Wearing a red top with a medic skirt and leggings, Sakura has her messenger bag on hand that contains all of her medical supplies and other items. There's a light blazer on her too of a cerulean color. Making her way to the Hyuga compound, she hopes that Hinata is faring better with her home troubles. It hasn't been easy for Hinata's parents to accept her sexuality and relationship.

It doesn't take long until Sakura reaches the compound, finding one of the side entryways so as not to be seen. Finding the right door once inside, she wraps her arms around Hinata from behind. Squeaking in surprise, Hinata tenses initially before relaxing at recognizing it's just Sakura. Pouting at the surprise, she does let her guard drop a bit. Being an heiress does mean she has a retainer. Seishi looks after her charge carefully, not wanting Hinata to be in harm's way. This feminine individual has dark reddish brown hair that falls down to a little below her shoulders, keeping it in a low ponytail while her fringe hides her right eye. The right one has sustained damage from an old injury, having a glass eye in place of a real one. The topaz hues dart around, double-checking that there aren't any dangers in here. It's a precaution to take even though she and Hinata know that Sakura is trustworthy. Seishi wears a formal kimono with the sash having her pouch and weaponry attached to it. What she prefers is a scythe for the most part. The weapon usually remains in its strappings on her back. On her hip is a short sword, but she also carries a wide variety of knives on hand too. One can never be too careful in this world; especially when protecting one of the royal bloodlines. A select amount of people in this world have retainers to begin with after all. To have one is for a specific reason pertaining to the individual's status.

"E-Everything's fine," says Hinata softly, sensing her retainer's unease.

"It feels like there's something in the air though," frowns the older woman, having her current appearance as a glamor instead of showing her true nature, keeping her demonic features a secret unless she deems it necessary to put them to use.

"Like what?" Sakura asks curiously.

"I'm not sure," admits Seishi.

"I-I'm sure it's n-not anything c-coming right now," the elven woman tries to put her retainer at ease, turning her attention back to her lover after she finishes that part. "So, um, w-what's this for?"

"I'm going out on a mission today. I don't know when I'll be back," admits the rose haired woman, wanting to see if maybe this is a good time to breach the subject.

"O-Oh," sighs Hinata, guessing this is normal by now.

"But there's something I want to ask before I go," says Sakura before letting Hinata go out of her arms, dropping down onto one knee to hold one of Hinata's hands in her own.

"I-I see," heat rushes to her cheeks, having a good idea what this might be about.

"We've been together for so long. We've been supporting each other through the ups and downs of our lives. I think this is the right moment to ask…..Hinata Hyuga…..will you marry me?" Inquires Sakura, still holding her hand in one of hers.

Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, swallowing a lump that forms in her throat before answering, "Y-Yes, of course."

Kissing her hand, Sakura stands back up, giving her a hug and deep kiss on the lips before parting, letting them regain both of their breaths, "You've made me the happiest woman today."

"S-So have you for me," smiles Hinata, feeling Sakura putting an engagement band on her left hand's ring finger.

"Good, I'm glad," smiling softly, Sakura kisses her one more time. "I'll be back from my mission as soon as I can."

"I-I'll be waiting for you," Hinata says softly, watching her fiancé depart from the compound, feeling a fond expression overcome her face, excitement bubbling up that they'll be a married couple soon enough.

Sakura walks out through another side entryway. Knowing that Hinata's parents still don't exactly approve of their relationship, she figures it's best to keep out of their way. Then again, Hinata's parents aren't approving of Neji's relationship with Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. Shaking her head, she hopes that the older people here will stop keeping their heads buried in the sand to at least try understanding. Maybe that's asking for too much, but she can hope for change. Making her way through the streets of Konoha, she has a little more pep to her step. It doesn't take long until she reaches the meeting spot. While Hinata has one engagement band, Sakura has another one for herself to mark the mutual agreement between them. Giving a wave to her two teammates, Sakura notices that Kakashi and Yamato aren't there yet. How can she exactly walk on land while being one of the merfolk? Well, she can shift between having legs or a tail. Whenever she's in the water then she'll shift into the mermaid form. In both forms she has the fins, gills, etc. similar to how other shifters have certain features of their full form even in their humanoid one.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," says Sakura, hoping she might not have missed anything.

"Nah, you're fine," smiles Naruto, noticing she seems a lot happier than normal. "How was your visit?"

"Good," heat rushes to her cheeks, not sure if she's ready to announce her news to them. "Hinata's doing well."

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, Kurama smirks at noticing something. "So, you're tying the knot it seems."

"I guess you've found me out," Sakura admits, her cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson as if almost matching her hair at this point.

"Awww, congratulations," beams Naruto.

"I never knew you had it in you, hag," Sai gives a smile.

Scowling, Sakura clenches her fists at her sides, "Watch it, ok? I thought by now you might stop calling me that…."

"Old habits die hard I guess," shrugs Sai.

It takes about an hour until Yamato and Kakashi arrive on the scene. It seems they had some things to sort out in Hokage Tower before making their way there. For once it's not a lame excuse the trio are given. The two sensei's tell their students about the mission they're going on. It seems that there has been an outbreak in Suna. The sands require Sakura to come help aid the other medics while the rest of the team will be necessary to put a stop to whoever or whatever is causing the epidemic in the first place. When all is put out into the open about the details, the team set out of Konoha to begin their travels. It takes about three days to get to Suna from Konoha. They make a stop at least a day and a half in when they need to take a rest, setting up a camp site for all to get out their bedrolls, lying down when it's time to get some sleep. Heading over to her host, Kurama needs to speak to him about something, needing to inform him of whenever she might need to go until dawn for whatever foreseeable reason.

"I'll be gone for a little while, kit," says Kurama quietly, making sure no one can eavesdrop on them.

"Why?" Frowns Naruto in concern.

"Because my retainer needs to speak to me about something important," replies Kurama firmly. "I'll be back at dawn before you wake up."

"Ok…. Just be careful, Fluffy," whispers Naruto.

"I will," promises Kurama before she disappears to return to her dimension after making sure Naruto has fallen asleep.

Arriving in her home, she notices that Sekito is there waiting for her. The man has black skin, strawberry blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. What he wears is a linen kimono with a pair of zori, having a pari of crisscrossing simitars that he usually uses for combat. Noticing that his charge has come, he turns his attention to her. From surveying of what's going on in the rest of the world outside of here, he notices something seems off.

"What is it?" Kurama demands to know, telling from his facial expression alone it's nothing good.

"I know you can tell something is wrong in that world," begins Sekito, receiving a nod from Kurama before he goes on further. "I believe that the Uchiha clan is up to something."

"What?" Kurama's hackles raise up a bit at the mention of that clan's name, knowing it's the elder of that clan she hates the most while the others she remains indifferent amount.

"I'm afraid this is merely the calm before the storm. Keep an eye out for anything unusual when you and your host return to the Leaf."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm trying to make these chapels as long as I'm making them for Spirit Dance. So, that means it might take me a while to update this because I'm trying to make my stories as best and long as I can. I appreciate all of the support given to this and my other works. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie of this will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Dusk

**_Alrighty, here we go with the next chappie for Cry of the Blood Moon. Don't fret because I am in the works with the next chappies for Spirit Dance and Serpent's Temptress. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get the chappies done and up for them. They are in the works of course. So, I'll get those updates out when I can. Just be patient with me please. Thanks loves! _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 2: Dusk **

Departing from the coven when it's a good hour, Sasuke already has a bag slung over one shoulder. It contains everything he'll need for his venture. Abraxus follows after him, walking in step beside the prince. It's not surprising to say the least to figure out which village Sasuke has his eyes set on. It's none of his concern what Itachi might be up to, but Sasuke might find it interesting. They travel in a companionable silence, not needing to have constant chatter amongst them. Besides, sometimes the silence can say more than words alone. It takes about two to three days when they're about halfway away from Konoha's front gates. Setting up two tents, Abraxus remains at the camp fire they put up a few minutes or so ago. Staring into the flames, he smirks to himself, seeing an all too familiar image in it. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest to come face to face with Sekito again. Reaching out a hand, he yearns to have that man in his grasp. Besides, if the owner of the Nine Tails is truly the soulmate of his charge then it'll make it all the easier to have his own mate in his possession. At the sound of footsteps, he disperses the image he had been scrying. Tensing up ever so slightly, he glances around to notice it's just Sasuke stepping out of his tent at hearing some noises.

"What's going on here?" The prince inquires with mild curiosity.

"Nothing," assures Abraxus, sensing his suspicions as clear as day. "Pay no attention to my meandering. We'll be there in a few more days time."

"Hn, I'm aware," frowns Sasuke, seeming a little unconvinced that it's really nothing though decides to drop it for now.

"is there anything else you wish to speak to me about?" Asks Abraxus calmly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke pivots on his feet to walk back into his tent. Not saying another word to his retainer, he can tell that they both need some rest when it's growing so close to dawn. While the chain with the stone around the Uchiha's neck keeps him safe during the daylight hours does cause him an immense amount of fatigue. It requires him to rest a few hours during the day to replenish his strength. Lying down, he closes his eyes, knowing that it'll be quite interesting when they reach their destination. What he hopes is to find the person that he feels such a strong pull to. It can't be a coincidence. A long time ago he used to not believe in such things, but nowadays he sees a candle of truth in it. Besides, he can't rule out any possibilities when they're about to begin their ancient games. Closing his eyes, he knows it won't be too long now.

_Then I can finally claim the golden kitsune for myself. Well, that all depends on whether or not I can catch him first. _

()()()()()

When Team Seven reach Suna, they come into contact with a whirlwind of commotion. It seems that the village here hasn't been given a break anytime soon. Sighing to herself, Sakura can tell she has a lot of work to be done here. Heading straight for their hospital, she knows the others will see to their end of what they can do around here. The others first will go check in and speak with the Kazekage while Sakura does what she can at the hospital. Making their way there, Naruto feels a certain amount of excitement at seeing his half-brother again. It's been a while from last time they've been able to see each other. Besides, Gaara's tailed beast is Kurama's mate after all. It's just Naruto and Gaara that have the sibling connection. Their group arrive at the Kazekage's office quickly enough. Giving a few knocks to the door, the five of them wait outside to be given permission to enter. It takes a few moments until Gaara calls out to them to come on in. Once inside, it seems like Gaara hasn't been able to get any sleep for a while by now. Neji sits on his lap, leaning against his chest, knowing his alpha will be more at ease with him close by rather than too far away from his sight and body. Shukaku stands nearby, finding amusement in his host's attachment to the elven male. Gaara and Shukaku are the same creature of being a raccoon-dog demon. Shukaku has dark brown hair, canine ears, but a raccoon tail. There's also the rings around the eyes in a raccoon fashion. Gaara has the same thing, but his hair and fur color is a dark red. Both wear formal attire for their positions. Neji has a tunic and short leggings on along with a pair of zori. Those lilac eyes of his notice who has come to Suna's aid, feeling a wash of relief overcome him at seeing its some of his comrades from the Leaf.

"Long time no see, bro," grins Naruto.

"Likewise," Gaara shares a small smirk in response. "Tsunade explained the situation here, correct?"

"The bare bones really," admits Yamato.

"Yeah, but it was enough for us to get here," points out Naruto. "Granny usually doesn't skip out on all the details, y'know."

"Where's Sakura?" Neji asks when seeing one of Naruto's teammates missing.

"She's at the hospital seeing what's going on there and how she can help," explains Kakashi briefly.

"Ah, that makes sense," nods Neji, relaxing at knowing that the predicament is in safe and capable hands.

"When has this all started?" Asks Kakashi, turning the page in his book, figuring he can get some reading in when he can.

"About a few months ago," replies Gaara. "We think it's because of a new nest formation."

"What?" Gawks Sai, shooing some genuine emotion for once.

"I'm afraid so," Shukaku admits gravely.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Asks Naruto in confusion, feeling like he's missing out on something here.

"The vampires," clarifies Gaara, having the utmost patience it seems. "They form new nests every six months."

"Oh," frowns Naruto in concern.

"Is that normal?" Lifting a brow, Kurama wonders if this might be what her retainer might be referring to though decides to remain on the air of caution.

"Yes," confirms Gaara, continuing on with whatever else they need to know. "Sometimes a lethal toxin excretes from it depending on how long their poison and blood stealing has been going on. So far my AMBU have been unable to find the location of it. My people won't get any better until it's taken care of."

"We'll get it done for you," promises Naruto, hating the fact such creatures prove so much harm to the environment and others.

"It might not be leeches," muses Kurama. "I've never heard of vampires doing that before."

"We think it is, love," corrects Shukaku, giving her a look that she shares back at him. "We aren't entirely sure though."

"I hope that's the case," sighs the redheaded kitsune, knowing to have trust in her mate. "When do you want us to head out?"

"As soon as possible," answers Gaara, having a good feeling he's putting his trust and faith into the right people to get the job done.

"Good, you better or else the consequences will be dire if the creatures causing the illness remain alive."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, it seems that the infamous organization are indeed plotting something. As to what it is in particular is unclear yet, but it does seem imperative to their aspirations. One of those is creating peace amongst the Five Nations even though to do it involves overcoming a great strife. There are other goals they wish to ascertain. To do it takes time, persistence, and patience. In the leader's office, Nagato sits at his desk, filling out paperwork. Being the Hokage of this village does require him to deal with a decently large sum of it unfortunately. The man that's about in his mid thirties to early forties has orangey red spiky hair, multiple piercings on his face including his ears, and ringed gray lilac eyes. Wearing a pair of cargo pants and a v-neck tunic, he continues finishing up the last bits of the pile he's almost done with. When he is, he tenses up at the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around him. Hearing a light chuckle from behind him, he relaxes at hearing the voice of his mate. The difference between the two of them is that Nagato is a demonic individual capable of having himself split into six paths while his partner is an incubus.

"You really need to learn that all work and no play makes you dull in the head, darling," purrs the velvet smooth voice of Madara in his ear, nibbling on the lobe while throwing a coy look at his partner. "Aren't you about done anyway?"

"Yes," agrees Nagato, putting down his pen while a pleasant shiver rushes down his spine. "Besides, I won't get any more work done with you distracting me."

"You do need to take a break from time to time. Otherwise you'll end up stressing yourself out too much. I can't have that happen, now can I?" Looking up through his lashes, the dark haired man smirks as if he's won their little spat.

Sighing, he feels a small smile curve on his lips, "I suppose you are right."

"Good," murmurs Madara, moving away to grab one of his hands to take him out of the chair, having Nagato lean against him for support. "We do need to attend to your condition. Have you done any of the exercises today?"

"I haven't had time," averting his gaze from him, Nagato feels his form tremble a bit with having to move, being extremely thin to the point that his bones almost show.

"Hmph, that won't do," sighs Madara in disappointment, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Well, come with me then, alright? I'll do what I have always and will continue to do…."

"What's that?" Nagato has a feeling he might already know the answer, but he doesn't tire of his partner saying it.

"Take even better care of you. This organization of ours isn't going to run itself. We both need to be in a well enough state of mind, body, and soul to see through what we have in the genesis stages."

()()()()()

Further on in the main Akatsuki base in Amegakure has there being the individual teams. The teams that this organization has is in pairs. Sasori is with Deidara, Kakuzu is with Hidan, Orochimaru is with Jiraiyaand Konan is with Tobi. Apparently there's supposed to be a new addition soon whenever Itachi and Kisame arrive. That probably will be in about a couple days more or less. The Toad Sage hasn't been at all pleased with having to join something like this. The only persuasion to do it is Orochimaru. The snake in the grass won't allow his partner to go so easily nor die for making foolish decisions. Besides, at least here he can work on his books in comfort with plenty of resources available to him in the village. It has indeed been quite an adjustment. Currently, each of the pairs are going about their individual errands. There aren't any new missions to hand out to them today. It's unknown as to when they'll be given missions due to how sometimes it's without warning. It allows each of them to do what they feel like in the base and in the village until that moment arrives.

Having done his shopping for today, Deidara heads back to the base. He's a nineteen-year-old male with long blonde hair that he usually keeps in a high ponytail. His fringe covers one eye that he usually has a scope on. The complexion he has is tan. What he wears are a pair of khaki short leggings along with a v-neck khaki shirt. On his feet are a pair of zori. What separates him from others is his deformity. On his hands and chest are hands. They're useful for many things; especially for his art. Majority of the time he'll spend perfecting it. Today he bought some pounds of new clay, food dye, and some other odds and ends. Glancing around, the feline man doesn't seem to see Sasori anywhere. Atop his head are a pair of cat ears while on his back are a pair of wings. Out of the litter he was born in he was the only sphinx with a deformity. All of the others he was born with and nothing wrong with them. It sometimes makes him hate his parents, but understands that even being a freak isn't as bad as most people think it is. Putting his stuff away in his room when he arrives back at the base, he doesn't notice that someone is watching him. It doesn't take long for him to notice it's just Sasori. Quirking a brow at him, he wonders why he's staring at him like this. It's starting to get on his nerves. Finishing up putting all of his purchases away, he feels glad that he can get it all out of the way today instead of doing it tomorrow. Besides, when it comes to his clay he always needs to get more as soon as possible. There's no way he can afford a delay in getting more of a primary material to create his art with, feeling excitement rise to the surface at thinking of the new masterpieces he can create with the stuff he got.

"Why are you lookin at me like that, hmph?" Finally he brings it up to his redheaded counterpart.

"No reason," replies the raspy voice of the hazel-eyed Puppeteer. "You've been out for a while."

"I had to get our supplies plus some odds and ends, un," Deidara sticks out his tongue at him.

Ignoring him, Sasori holds out his hand as if waiting to be given the stuff he got for him, "So?"

"Fine, here," huffs Deidara, handing him a few bags containing a variety of items to assist Sasori with his craft. "They better be to your liking, hmph."

"I suppose they will suffice," Sasori sheds a ghost of a smile, showing some appreciation for Deidara's efforts, placing the two to three bags down on the bed they share. "How was it?"

"Fine, un," nods Deidara, feeling suspicious with how Sasori is acting. "Are you up to something, Danna?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Dei," hisses out Sasori, revealing nothing even though Deidara still feels suspicious.

Rolling his eyes, Deidara scowls, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I remember what happened last time, hmph. You really don't have to be so grumpy all the time…."

"I'm not like it all the time," admits Sasori casually. "I don't see why it's something for you to concern yourself about."

"I don't know, hmph," admits Deidara, looking down at his lap, taking out some clay from his pouch for his hands to get to work at it. "You're just acting weird is all. Are you sure you're ok? You're not coming down with something, un?"

"Not that I know of," Sasori gives him an odd look, deciding to dismiss it for the time being. "Go practice on your inferior art."

"It's not inferior. Yours is, hmph," glaring daggers at him, Deidara knows that this is how Sasori usually is with how they tend to act like a bickering old married couple though he still wonders what might be on Sasori's mind.

"I'll believe it when I see it," smirks Sasori.

Still glaring at him, Deidara goes out to their balcony, going to see to what he can work on. About a half hour into his practice, he feels Sasori's arms wrap around him. Tensing at first, he relaxes when he realizes it's just his partner. It's rare for Sasori to show any sort of affection. It worries Deidara when he's acting like this. It must mean something, right? Usually Deidara's the affectionate one. It doesn't help when Sasori presses against him, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. That's one of Deidara's weak spots, purring in contentedly at the attention being given. After a few moments, he does allow for Deidara to turn around to face him. With their faces inches apart, he takes the opportunity to kiss him without an ounce of hesitation, taking advantage of Sasori's good mood. Deepening the kiss in return, Sasori parts for Deidara to regain his breath.

"Let's skip the foreplay and get right to the real fun, brat. I'll be waiting inside with the ropes and chains when you're ready."

()()()()()()

While all is going by in the other villages doesn't mean nothing is going on in Konoha. In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade pours over the paperwork she needs to attend to, wondering sometimes when there will ever be an end in sight with it. Rubbing her temples a while later, she decides to stop, downing the contents of her cup. Normally she keeps a cup of sake at her desk, keeping a few bottles in a drawer to get through the day. For her, she's a lioness with cat ears and a tail. Lenaing back in her chair, she hopes that Naruto and his team will be ok. Of course sending her village's jinchurriki on a mission is risky with there being a higher chance of them crossing paths with the Akatsuki. It's a risk they're taking, knowing that Gaara won't trust anyone else unless it's Naruto. There's a knock at the door. Not bothering to check who it is, Tsunade gives the call to come in. Slithering into the room is her wife. Anko has black hair and onyx eyes, having a serpentine tail all below her waist while above her waist is humanoid. Around her upper half to a decent amount below her waist is a type of wrap. It does reveal a bit of her pale skin though it's just enough to tease without being too obvious. Moving behind her partner, she wraps her arms around her.

"You've been working too hard again," sighs Anko, wondering how to help with Tsunade's workaholic tendencies.

"I know," Tsunade worries that her job might be getting in the way of their relationship.

"Don't worry too much about it, ok? I have my own way of helping you rleax. Come home with me and we'll get to work."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie two. I apologize for the wait, but at least this story gets an update at last. Still, I'm trying to build up the hype for what further plans I have for this. It'll take a few more chappies until we get to any sort of spice. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
